Candy Corn Memories
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Slash. Sequal to Memories of a Life. Harry is preparing for a Halloween party... Pairing HPRL


Title: Candy Corn Memories

Author: Calanor/Seulwolfe

Summary: Harry and Remus are having a Halloween party.

Pairing: Harry/Remus

Rating: Hard R

Author's Notes: Halloween Challenge at Writing Witches. Prompt: Candy Corn and Pairing: Harry/Remus. Set in my Memories Universe.

thanks to MagicHelmet, Bonfoi and Occasus for beta reading and suggestions. A Big thanks to Occasus for the naughty part...

Disclaimer: Remus and Harry and Crew belong to JK.. Words to Music of the night, Andrew Lloyd Webber.

pqpqpqpq

Remus set his briefcase off to the side as he took in the quarters he shared with his partner and husband of five years. There were bags of yellow and orange candy everywhere, enough to feed a small army. Remus picked up one bag and looked to his partner who was dressed as a scarecrow, dancing around in place. Music was playing in the background. Remus groaned when he realized what song was playing, '_Werewolves of London_'. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Making treats for the party tonight," popping a piece in his mouth. "It's called candy corn. Albus would have loved this stuff." Harry picked up a tray and carried it into the small kitchen. "I've made some easy stuff. Dobby is helping by making some fruit and veggie trays."

Remus Lupin-Potter closed his eyes. He forgot about the party. The first Halloween for their adopted children and a family for Harry, and he forgot in the commotion of everyday life. Hermione and Charlie Weasley with their brood along with Ron and Draco were bring their own children to the party with the other children of professors of the Hogwarts.

Halloween had always held bad memories for his partner. Loosing his parents, Severus and various other things always happening because of the dead Dark Lord. Remus promised himself he would make happy memories for Harry.

But it seemed everyday that Harry was the one making the happy ones for him. Doing things like this.

Doing things he missed out on in his childhood. Remus had to blink back tears when he thought of the little boy Harry was still deep down. Those big green eyes begging to be loved.

Eyes that were ignored for so long.

There were days when he wished Dumbledore or the Dursley's were still alive just so Remus could have a go at him for the way Harry was treated. But deep down...he knew that his lover wouldn't want revenge for the past. It was over and done with. Best leave it where it was.

In the past.

Now here he stood, in the kitchen of their quarters at Hogwarts surrounded by decorations, bowls and bags of candy being sorted and treats of types and sizes. Cookies and pumpkins littered the table.

Lexandra, only 9 months old was cooing in her pumpkin seat on the table in the living room. Winky, the other family house elf, watching closely from her place near her. Adrian walked in from the kitchen with his older brother Jacob carrying a very large pumpkin. "Hey Dad! You had better get dressed. The party starts in an hour. And Papa said I could help Adrian carve the pumpkin."

Remus smiled at his oldest son. Even with the loss of his parents only months ago, he never let grief overtake his life.

"Dressed?" He frowned. He didn't remember anything about a costume. "Harry?"

"Yes, Remus," Harry said from the kitchen.

Remus turned to walk towards his wayward husband when he saw it. His costume. It was white and look suspiciously like a lamb.

Oh hell no... "Harry..." Remus drawled out, "I am not a wolf in Sheep's clothing."

Looking to his mate and children, all three were grinning.

Halloween, Harry-style, was coming to town and Remus was along for the ride. Willing or not.

pqpqpqpq

Harry was standing in the living room after everyone finally left and his children were tucked into bed. Remus was looking in on Lexie while he checked to make sure everything was in its proper place. His hat gone, discarded earlier in the evening when he was bobbing for apples with Ron and Charlie.

They made more of mess than getting the elusive apple.

The high spot of the evening was when Remus finally walked out of their bedroom in his costume. Hermione couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes. Minerva had literally fell out of her chair.

Harry made a point of discretely playing with Remus' tail throughout the evening when no one was looking, making the older man blush continuously. He whispered a few naughty things into his ear that made the blushing even worse.

He had just reached up to turn the music off when he felt an arm curl around his waist. "It's our song, love."

Strains of a soft song started to filter into the room. 'Music of the Night,' from the muggle musical, Phantom of the Opera. They had gone to London with Hermione and Charlie to see it. Harry had cried for the Phantom. It was this song they danced to at their bonding.

Harry turned to Remus, stepping forward he hugged the man closer to him. They swayed to the deep baritone of the man singing their song.

"...Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" Remus sung softly into his husband's ear.

"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" Harry's hands began wandering up and down Remus' back down his back side where he pulled the man closer to him. Their desire for the other evident between them.

"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of

the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..," Remus began laying kisses along Harry's jawline down his neck. Only a small moan his answer to his questing.

Unhooking a buckle holding up Harry's overalls he was dressed in for his costume. The other buckle falling away only moments later.

"Remusss," Harry hissed.

The taller man bit down on the exposed flesh as he moved the shirt off a shoulder at the sound of his mate hissing. His erection couldn't get any harder, he thought, until he did it again.

"Oh Remussss." He suddenly wanted him hard and fast, bent over the couch now, especially when his hands found that Harry wore no underwear under the overalls.

A scorching kiss leaving both men breathless, Remus briefly tasted candy corn on his mates tongue. Sweet intoxication indeed.

Remus grabbed Harry's waist and turned him round roughly. Harry moaned as Remus' fingers dug into his hips. Harry thrust his arse backward and Remus felt the soft cheek press into his rock-hard erection.

Scrambling for any sort of feeling, Harry spat into his hand, reached round behind him and fisted Remus' prick for a few seconds. Unable to wait long, Harry positioned Remus' cock at his entrance and eased himself backwards.

So turned on by Harry taking charge, Remus barely moved and let Harry do all the work. He grit his teeth and braced himself while Harry fucked himself on Remus. When Remus felt himself nearing the edge of orgasm, the werewolf leant forward, grabbed Harry's prick and began to fist in in time with Harry's movement.

The raven-hared man paused momentarily as his orgasm shook him almost immediately. His muscles clenching round Remus' prick sent the werewolf over the edge just moments later. Spilling inside Harry's tight hole, Remus collapsed against Harry's back while the younger man collapsed over the back of the sofa.

Both men were breathing hard. Eventually, Harry turned his face round and pressed a soft kiss to Remus' lips...

pqpqpqpq

"Black! What are you doing!"

Sirius stepped away from the thin fabric looking sheepish. "Just checking in on Remus and Harry."

Severus glared at Sirius. The other man was blushing. What could make a Maurader blush? Then he gazed through the veil himself. Eyes widening, Severus whipped around and grabbed Sirius, dragging him away. "You will NOT watch MY Harry have sex with your WOLFE!"

pqpqpqpq

Harry and Remus laid on the couch cuddling in the afterglow of their lovemaking, when the older man thought he heard a sound. For that brief moment he thought it was Severus yelling at Sirius.

Chuckling to himself, oh Padfoot, what kind of trouble are you up to?

pqpqpqpq

finis


End file.
